Grau I: Instrução Mágica do Espírito (CVA)
A Instrução Mágica do Espírito do Grau I de O Caminho do Verdadeiro Adepto, de Franz Bardon, compreende exercícios de controle mental. Texto original de Franz Bardon (CVA) Controle do Pensamento Sente se confortavelmente numa cadeira ou deite se num divã. Relaxe todo o corpo, feche os olhos durante cinco minutos e observe o curso dos pensamentos que você tenta fixar. No início irá perceber que uma grande quantidade desses pensamentos precipitar-se-ão em sua mente, na sua maioria pensamentos relativos a coisas a situações do dia a dia, às suas atividades profissionais, suas preocupações em geral. Imagine se na posição de um observador silencioso, totalmente livre a independente. Conforme o estado de ânimo e a situação em que você se encontrar no momento, esse exercício será mais ou menos difícil de realizar. Não se trata de perder o curso do pensamento ou de esquecê lo, mas de acompanhá-lo com atenção. Devemos sobretudo evitar pegar no sono durante o exercício. Ao nos sentirmos cansados, devemos interromper o exercício imediatamente a adiá-lo para uma outra ocasião, quando então assumiremos o compromisso de não nos deixarmos dominar pelo cansaço. Para não perder o seu tempo precioso, os indianos, por exemplo, borrifam ou esfregam água fria no rosto a no peito, a assim conseguem permanecer despertos. Algumas respirações profundas antes do exercício também eliminam e previnem o cansaço e a sonolência. Com o tempo, o aprendiz descobrirá por si mesmo essas e outras pequenas medidas auxiliares. Esse exercício de controle do pensamento deverá ser feito de manhã e à noite, e a cada dia o seu tempo deverá ser prolongado em um minuto, para que em uma semana possamos acompanhar a controlar o curso de nossos pensamentos por no máximo dez minutos sem nos dispersarmos. Esse período de tempo foi determinado para o homem mediano, comum. Quem achá-lo insuficiente pode prolongá-lo de acordo com a própria avaliação. De qualquer modo deve se avançar com prudência, pois não há motivos para pressa; em cada pessoa o desenvolvimento ocorre de forma bastante individual. Mas não se deve de jeito nenhum seguir adiante antes de dominar totalmente o exercício anterior. O aprendiz atencioso perceberá como inicialmente os pensamentos vão sobressaltá lo, passando por sua mente em grande velocidade a dificultando a sua captação. Mas de um exercício a outro ele constatará que o caos inicial irá desaparecendo aos poucos a eles ficarão mais ordenados, até que só uns poucos surgirão na sua mente como que vindos de muito longe. Devemos dedicar a máxima atenção a esse trabalho de controle do pensamento, pois ele é extremamente importante para a evolução mágica, o que mais tarde se evidenciará por si mesmo. Disciplina do Pensamento – Na Vida Diária Pressupondo se que o exercício em questão foi suficientemente elaborado a que todos já conseguem dominar a sua prática, podemos prosseguir com mais uma instrução, que é a instrução mental. Já aprendemos a controlar nossos pensamentos. O exercício seguinte consiste em não permitir que pensamentos insistentes e indesejados aflorem em nossas mentes. Por exemplo, ao retornarmos à nossa vida privada a familiar, devemos estar em condições de evitar as preocupações ligadas ao nosso trabalho profissional. Todos os pensamentos que não pertencem à nossa vida privada devem ser desligados, a devemos imediatamente nos transformar em outras pessoas. E vice versa, na nossa atividade profissional devemos direcionar nossos pensamentos exclusivamente ao trabalho a não permitir que se desviem para outros locais, como o ambiente doméstico ou privado, ou qualquer outro. Isso deve ser exercitado até transformar se num hábito. Devemos sobretudo habituar nos a executar nossas tarefas, no trabalho ou na vida privada, com a máxima consciência, sem levar em conta o fato de se tratar de algo grande, importante, ou de uma coisa insignificante, pequena. Esse exercício deve ser cultivado ao longo de toda a vida, pois ele aguça a mente a fortalece a memória e a consciência. Disciplina do Pensamento – Concentração em Uma Única Ideia Depois de obtermos uma certa prática na execução desse exercício, podemos passar ao próximo, que consiste em fixar uma única idéia por um certo período de tempo, a reprimir com firmeza outros pensamentos que vêm se juntar a ela na mente, com violentos sobressaltos. Escolha um pensamento ou uma idéia qualquer de sua preferência, ou então uma imagem. Fixe a com toda a força, e rejeite energicamente todos os outros pensamentos que não tenham nada a ver com os do exercício. No início, você só conseguirá fazer isso por alguns segundos, a posteriormente, por alguns minutos. Você tem que conseguir fixar um único pensamento e acompanhá-lo por no mínimo dez minutos seguidos. Domínio do Pensamento Se for bem sucedido em seu intento, estará maduro para mais um exercício, que consistirá no aprendizado do esvaziamento total da mente. Deite se confortavelmente num sofá ou numa cama, ou então sobre uma cadeira reclinável, a relaxe o corpo inteiro. Feche os olhos. Rejeite energicamente todos os pensamentos emergentes. Em sua mente não deve haver nada, somente o vazio total. Fixe esse estado de vazio total, sem se desviar ou se distrair. No início você só conseguirá manter isso durante alguns segundos, mas exercitando se constantemente conseguirá um melhor desempenho. O objetivo do exercício será alcançado quando você conseguir manter se nesse estado durante dez minutos completos, sem se distrair ou adormecer. Seus sucessos, fracassos, tempos de duração dos exercícios e eventuais perturbações deverão ser anotados cuidadosamente num diário mágico. (Mais detalhes sobre isso serão apresentados no item "Instrução Mágica da Alma"). Esse diário servirá para o controle pessoal de sua escalada. Quanto mais consciencioso você for na consecução dos exercícios aqui descritos, tanto melhor será a sua assimilação dos restantes. Elabore um plano preciso de trabalho para a semana entrante ou para o dia seguinte. E principalmente, cultive a auto crítica. Comentários de Rawn Clark (A Bardon Companion) No Grau I, a Instrução do Espírito lida com três tipos básicos de meditação. A primeira é intitulada “Domínio do Pensamento”, mas é um nome pouco apropriado. O que é para ser feito não é controlar de forma ativa ou direta os pensamentos que surgem na sua mente; ao contrário, é necessário se estabelecer como um observador ativo de seus pensamentos. Quando a perspectiva de observador é estabelecida, a diversidade de pensamentos que normalmente aparecem diminuirá sozinha com o tempo. O segundo tipo de meditação é chamado “Disciplina do Pensamento” e tem duas fases de prática. A primeira fase é feita no dia-a-dia e envolve a disciplina dos seus pensamentos de modo que eles tenham a ver somente com a tarefa em questão. Por exemplo, se você está dirigindo para o trabalho, você deve bloquear todo pensamento que não tenha a ver com o ato de dirigir. A segunda fase é executada como uma meditação normal, isto é, sentar-se com seus olhos fechados. Aqui, a pessoa escolhe um pensamento único e bloqueia todos os outros pensamentos emergentes. É melhor, nesse caso, começar com um pensamento simples, que cative a sua atenção. Cada vez que sua mente “viaja”, traga-se firmemente de volta para o pensamento escolhido. O terceiro tipo de meditação é denominado “Controle dos Pensamentos” e envolve a realização da vacuidade da mente ou uma ausência de pensamentos. Para aqueles pouco familiares com meditação, essa é frequentemente a tarefa mais difícil. Ela requer uma boa quantidade de força de vontade e um esforço persistente. Quando os pensamentos invadem, você deve aprender a bloqueá-los e recuperar o vazio. Eu lhe asseguro, esta não é uma tarefa impossível! Perguntas e Respostas 1) O que é o “domínio do pensamento”? ' Nos exercícios iniciais do Grau I, Bardon descreve três tipos de disciplina mental ou meditação. O primeiro tipo envolve a mera observação do que acontece na sua mente. Neste exercício, o estudante não bloqueia nenhum pensamento; ele meramente observa o que aparece. Com tempo e a prática repetida, você notará que o fluxo de pensamento naturalmente diminui. Mas o que está realmente acontecendo é que você está “calibrando” a sua mente para um nível de meditação menos “bagunçado”. Isso não é algo que você pode forçar, então não adianta, nesse caso, bloquear certos pensamentos enquanto se deixa outros aparecerem, etc. Um motivo de problemas aqui são as outras distrações que surgem, como o alarme do carro que se mantém funcionando a alguma distância, ou o latido do cachorro do vizinho. Esses tipos de incidentes podem distrair sua atenção da observação de seus pensamentos. Você deve rapidamente se desvencilhar dessas distrações e focar sua atenção para a tarefa atual. No início isso pode ser difícil, mas com a prática persistente, a sua habilidade de focar se tornará tão rápida e absoluta que tais eventos externos não te distrairão; a distração será tão curta que não interromperá sua prática. Outro tipo de distração é aquele no qual você é tentado a perseguir os pensamentos que chegam à mente. O ponto aqui, porém, é se distanciar do envolvimento com seus pensamentos – você deve ser um observador, não um participante. No início, isso também é muito difícil, mas com a prática persistente, você aprenderá como se distanciar e observar. Não importa o quão difícil esse exercício possa ser no início para você, não desista. Isso é um precursor essencial para os exercícios seguintes. Você já possui a habilidade natural, geralmente inconsciente, de fazer tudo ensinado em Iniciação ao Hermetismo – tudo que o treinamento traz pra você é desenvolver o que estava previamente inconsciente e fazer com que isso se torne uma habilidade consciente. '''2) O que é a “disciplina do pensamento” ou “concentração única”? ' O segundo tipo de disciplina mental ou meditação descrito no Grau I lida com a concentração única da mente. Aqui, você foca seus pensamentos numa única idéia e bloqueia todos os outros pensamentos intrusos. Essa prática eventualmente calibra a mente para um nível mais alto de meditação. Se você aprendeu a gerenciar distrações externas com relativa facilidade e alcançou o estado de observador da sua mente quieta, então tudo que você deve fazer aqui é selecionar um pensamento único e se focar somente nele. Os tipos de distração que você encontrará aqui é a intrusão de pensamentos associados ou não-associados, e o hábito que sua mente tem de se envolver nesses pensamentos estranhos. Se consideramos a analogia de calibrar a mente, torna-se óbvio que a mente funciona de modos previsíveis sua freqüência correspondente. Na freqüência mental do seu dia-a-dia, os pensamentos aparecem com grande freqüência e variedade, porque exercitamos pouco controle sobre eles. Na freqüência do “observador”, a mente diminui a quantidade de pensamentos, mas ela ainda está na freqüência do nível do “dia-a-dia”. O exercício do observador meramente alterna o foco para outra freqüência, ele não faz a freqüência do dia-a-dia desaparecer. O mesmo é verdadeiro para a freqüência da concentração única – o observador e a freqüência do dia-a-dia ainda existem, só que a mente é calibrada para uma freqüência mais alta. É como se o som de fundo das outras freqüências ainda existissem mas são relegadas a um segundo plano e não levadas em consideração. Lidar com a intrusão de pensamentos indesejados durante o exercício de concentração única é muito igual ao gerenciamento de distrações externas que você aprendeu durante o exercício do observador. Parte de conseguir com que sua mente se calibre com a freqüência correta envolve o aprendizado de como rapidamente dispensar os pensamentos estranhos e recalibrar a sua atenção. Quanto mais você o faz, mais rápido se torna, e, eventualmente, torna-se tão rápido que as distrações não te interromperão. Não “lute” com o funcionamento natural de sua mente, porque isso leva apenas à frustração. A melhor tática é seduzir a sua mente. Você controla a sua mente, não o contrário, e tudo que você precisa fazer é tomar o controle que você já tem e torná-lo uma coisa mais consciente. Novamente, não desista no início se você falhar. Isso também é uma habilidade vitalmente importante para dominar os exercícios futuros. '3) O que é a “disciplina do pensamento” ou a “vacuidade da mente”? ' O terceiro e final tipo de disciplina mental ou meditação, coberto no Grau I, envolve a vacuidade da mente. Se você suficientemente dominou a “dispensa” de distrações nos dois exercícios prévios e aprendeu a como limitar sua mente a um único pensamento, então alcançar a vacuidade da mente é o próximo passo lógico. Esta apenas é uma maior freqüência de meditação, mas é muito difícil de calibrar se você não dominou os outros exercícios. Talvez a mais fácil maneira de alcançar a vacuidade da mente é ir por estágios. Primeiro reduza sua mente a um único pensamento, e então elimine até esse pensamento. Se você estiver familiarizado com a dispensa das distrações, então as distrações nesse nível serão rapidamente gerenciadas. Antes de progredir para os exercícios do Grau II, você deveria ter feito um bom progresso com os exercícios de vacuidade da mente. Até alguns poucos minutos de verdadeira vacuidade vão servir para começar o Grau II, mas você deve constantemente melhorar esse sucesso inicial se você quiser se mover melhor e mais rapidamente ao longo do curso de Iniciação ao Hermetismo. Essa é uma técnica mágica básica que serve como base para o resto do trabalho – sem esse nível de disciplina mental, muitas coisas são impossíveis na magia. '''4) Eu devo manter um registro de todas as minhas distrações ou só as maiores? Eu recomendo que, na sua primeira tentativa de cada exercício, você não se incomode em contar suas distrações. Concentre-se ao invés de gerenciá-los. No caso do primeiro exercício com a perspectiva do observador, depois de você pegar o jeito, comece a contar suas distrações externas – aquelas que realmente interferem com seu exercício. Se você é capaz de gerenciar uma distração rapidamente e ela não te interrompe, não se incomode em contá-la. Com os outros exercícios da concentração em uma única coisa e o vazio da mente, conte todas as distrações que interrompem seu fluxo de consciência. De novo, conte apenas aqueles que realmente o interrompem. Contar e manter registro de suas interrupções não é uma parte necessária ao se tornar mestre desses exercícios. Sua única importância é quando se mede o seu progresso. Pode ser muito benéfico ser capaz de comparar quantas interrupções você experimentou ontem ou na última semana, ou quantas você teve hoje. Fazendo essas conexões, você sera capaz de ver exatamente quanto progresso foi feito. No Grau II, Bardon menciona o uso de um cordão de contas ou nós para contra suas interrupções durante seus exercícios. Essa é uma boa técnica quando você se acostuma com ela. Eventualmente, passar de uma conta ou nó para outro se torna uma segunda natureza e não requer um pensamento interruptivo. '5) Para que serve a meta de cinco minutos? ' Cinco minutos é uma daquelas metas “no mínimo”. É uma regra arbitrária, porém boa para se seguir. A idéia não é que você deva estritamente aderir a cinco minutos cronometrados; ao contrário, a idéia é a de que você deve alcançar uma meta que está além da sua atividade normal e uma com a qual você alcançará um certo nível de comprometimento. Nunca esteja satisfeito com cinco minutos como a meta última, final – sempre se treine para ultrapassar esse limite. No fim, você deveria se tornar capaz de alcançar e manter esses estados por quanto tempo desejar, seja por cinco minutos ou três horas. '6) A verificação do meu tempo causa distração? ' Ela pode causar se você deixar. O modo com o qual eu trabalho é deixar o exercício rolar e quando eu alcançar o estado requerido, eu sigo com ele o máximo que posso. Quando esse estado termina, eu abro meus olhos e checo o tempo. Mas enquanto faço o exercício, eu não penso se estou fazendo no tempo proposto. Outra tática é trabalhar no exercício até que suja uma interrupção maior. Nesse momento, eu abro meus olhos e checo para ver o tempo. Quando eu vejo que pelo menos cinco minutos passaram antes de eu ser interrompido e que eu posso fazer o exercício pelo mesmo tempo de modo consistente, eu então me sinto confortável para dizer que eu alcancei minha primeira meta. Como você mede seu tempo é deixado para você e requer apenas um pouco de inventividade. Eu uso um simples relógio elétrico que não faz tique-taque, colocado no meu pé ou dentro de vista. O problema com isso é que eu devo lembrar qual era o tempo em que comecei. Outra alternativa é usar um cronômetro simples, mas ele requer “iniciar” e “parar”. Não importa, use qual método funciona melhor pra você e assegura o mínimo possível de interrupção. Comentários de Frater Veos (IIH Commentary, 2008) O primeiro exercício ao qual o estudante é introduzido é chamado, na Yoga, de “Chitti Nirodha”, que significa “restrição de pensamentos”. Bardon dá três estágios separados dessa técnica. No primeiro estágio, o estudante tenta somente assistir a própria mente. Isso é algo que a maioria das pessoas nunca fez antes. Uma vez que o estudante sente que pode claramente assistir o fluxo de pensamentos em sua mente, ele pode então progredir para desacelerá-los e se libertar de pensamentos negativos até que ele chegue a um estado de vazio, que é ideal para começar a maioria dos atos mágicos. De todos os exercícios no CVA de Bardon e em toda meditação yógica possível, esta prática é a base para todo o posterior Sadhana (treinamento) espiritual. O discernimento constante é preciso. Você pensará que, depois de apenas um mês, você completou esse exercício que parece simples e estará mortalmente errado. Tal estudante terá de fazer, como centenas de outros estudantes já fizeram com CVA, repetir continuamente os primeiros Graus até que desista e saia do treinamento. Há dois erros principais em CVA para a maioria dos estudantes. O primeiro é a tentação pelos exercícios posteriores, fazendo com que o estudante tenha um pensamento de cobiça e corra pelos Graus mais baixos para chegar aos mais altos. Alguns estudantes chegam até a pular Graus inteiros! Não importando quanto treinamento anterior você teve, se você pegar CVA ele deve ser seguido do início ao fim. O segundo erro é este primeiro exercício. Há duas causas de falha neste passo inicial: a primeira é auto-ilusão e egoísmo fazendo o estudante pensar que já o completou, quando, na realidade, ele nem deu um passo. A segunda causa é a falha como resultado de desespero. Diferente do estudante comum, que fez um mês ou dois de prática e tomou sob controle, aparentemente, seus pensamentos e progrediu até descobrir que não consegue alcançar nem um milímetro a mais de sucesso no Grau II, o estudante que experimenta o segundo tipo de falha aqui tentou, verdadeira e honestamente, perseguir a prática. Eu te contarei o que ocorre. Há dois tipos de pensamentos que eu chamo de macropensamentos e de micro-pensamentos. O primeiro estudante (que falha por autoilusão) sucede apenas em reduzir os macro ou grandes pensamentos a nada. Isso é fácil e é normalmente alcançado num mês ou dois. Devido à falta de um professor, ele acha que terminou e vai para o próximo Grau para encontrar nada a não ser o fracasso. Depois desse estágio inicial de redução dos macropensamentos, o estudante que continua a praticar os exercícios vai sentar pra praticar logo depois, apenas pra descobrir que, onde antes havia 3 ou 4 pensamentos em cada 30 minutos, pularam de volta para 40 ou 50 interrupções em cada 30 minutos de prática. Isso causa o segundo tipo de falha, desespero. Esse estudante, esteja determinado ou sem o intermédio de um bom professor, estará exausto, sem esperanças. Ele dirá “Eu trabalhei esse tempo todo para nada! Eu devo fazer tudo de novo?” A resposta é sim. Os macro-pensamentos são pensamentos muito maiores que têm a ver com o dia-a-dia e suas atividades e situações normais. Tais pensamentos são aqueles experimentados mais no primeiro ou no segundo mês. Pensamentos de filmes que você assistiu, coisas que pessoas disseram, memórias do trabalho, planos para o futuro e eventos, etc., são pensamentos do dia-a-dia que correm desenfreados na mente. Uma vez que eles sejam reduzidos, o estudante encontra um universo inteiro de pensamentos menores que estiveram sempre lá, mas a mente nunca foi alerta o suficiente para senti-los. Eles são memórias muito antigas, emoções do passado, e particularmente memórias de momentos muito insignificantes e sem propósito em sua vida. Você pode ter uma memória de uma certa parte de um desenho animado que você assistiu quando tinha 3 anos de idade, de um almoço de 5 anos atrás, e coisas assim. Há muito mais desses do que dos macro-pensamentos. O estudante terá de repetir o mesmo processo de observação dos pensamentos, desacelerá-los e, no final, cortá-los, como ele fez com os macro-pensamentos, mas dessa vez vai levar muito mais tempo. Nas minhas experiências até agora, é normal para um estudante passar de 6 a 9 meses nesses exercícios. Agora, Bardon diz que o estudante deveria almejar ser capaz de manter os pensamentos por pelo menos 10 minutos. Eu não encorajaria esse padrão baixo para alguém que deseje um sucesso real. Uma vez que consiga segurar a mente perfeitamente parada, vazia de tudo ou talvez com apenas dois ou três pensamentos por 30 minutos em uma sentada, então você pode se considerar num nível decente de proficiência nesse exercício e se tornou capaz de prosseguir ao Grau II uma vez que os exercícios do Grau I foram trabalhados e reforçados. Eu não digo que você o “dominou” de jeito algum. Leva anos para dominar verdadeiramente quaisquer dos exercícios e técnicas de Bardon, e de todas elas esta é a mais difícil de dominar. A mente nunca está completamente parada até você tiver atingido Sahaja Samadhi, um nível de auto-realização em vigília no qual o unmani avastha (o estado do não-pensar) ocorre. Então você terá dominado este Grau. É bom ter um mestre para te ajudar neste Grau, bem como com todos os outros Graus, de modo que você não caia vítima da ignorância, do ego e da autoilusão, que levam o estudante a pensar que ele alcançou mais do que ele realmente alcançou. Para este Grau, o professor deveria ser capaz de entrar na mente do estudante e sentir ou diretamente assistir os movimentos de pensamentos. Dessa forma o professor será capaz de julgar quando os pensamentos se tornaram parados o suficiente para continuar o treinamento. Há vários exercícios que ajudam a progredir neste Grau. O melhor que pode te ajudar é adotar uma rotina de hatha yoga (eu indico ao leitor o meu artigo sobre Hatha Yoga) empregando uma boa seleção de asanas e de pranayama. Quando feita regularmente antes dos exercícios, a rotina ajudará a parar o prana ou energia espiritual no corpo astral, fazendo com que os pensamentos parem também. Com essas práticas combinadas, o estudante pode estar certo de conseguir sucesso completo. O estilo de vida que você adota também interfere na sua atividade mental. Se você come muitas coisas picantes, usa drogas, bebe álcool, vai assistir filmes e joga jogos demais, vai a eventos sociais e festas constantemente, etc., você passará muitos anos neste exercício. O estudante que percebe que nada é mais importante que seu progresso espiritual irá, sabiamente, cortar quaisquer interferências em seu Sadhana como se cortasse uma mão enferma, compreendendo como a vida diária pode interferir a vida interna. Você descobrirá, sob observação cuidadosa, quais coisas afetam suas práticas negativamente e você deve se livrar delas. Eu indico ao leitor, no meu artigo sobre Raja Yoga, a estudar os preceitos de Yama e Niyama que governam aspectos essenciais para um estilo de vida espiritual. Comentários de Justin Beldwell The exercises here begin the long glorious work of controling your thoughts. Or, as I like to think of it quieting the monkey in front of the cave. Let us say you were trying to enter the cave of insight but they had a boulder in front of it. Next to the boulder sat a wild monkey. As you attempted to open the cave the monkey goes nuts! It chatters, it screams, it dances, anything to get your attention away from moving that boulder and on the scared little monkey. These exercises teach you how to gag that annoying little oaf and get to moving that boulder. Do not think that once you have succeded in each of the sub section of thought control that you may put them on the way side and forget them! Use these exercises any chance you can. They pay off later on in step 5 and in step 8 and beyond with evocation. Thought Control is the watching or silent observation of thought. This exercise disengages the initiate from the thoughts they are recieving. Thats right I said recieving. In truth your real mind is empty and void, silent. Depending on your elemental makeup as well as your development you will recieve thoughts from the mental plane of a certain type and order. An analogy would be a radio. Depending on your channel you have set determines the information it will play. You may balk at this idea but I ask you only to practice the exercises and see for your self. Thought discipline is to be used all the time. Here Bardon wants you to keep your thoughts on the things you are doing. From work, school, home, recreation, even day dreaming! Keep your mind in order. Now relaxation and recreation are important, you should set some time aside just to let the mind wander and play. As long as you are in charge of when it does that, all is well. Now once you get pretty good at that Bardon asks that you retain a single thought in your mind. This in truth can be a train of thought or any concept which you desire. One simply focuses in on the concept and represses or denies any thought not in some way related to the original chosen. If you do not know what to pick, guess what? The theory section is full of things on which to focus on! Just pick a theory, focus on the material and allow the thoughts to come. Unless of course the thoughts that come are about your laundry or bananas (damn monkey). Vacancy of mind is the clearing of all thoughts. When one enters this state it is rather profound. There are varying layers to this state as well. At first you will attain a sense that you are holding the thoughts off, as if locked outside a door. Then the monkey gets a little tired and fewer thoughts show up. Finally you think no thoughts for several minutes (oh shit I just thought, damit it, again, crap, agh!!!!) That monkey is sneaky my friends, watch out! Eventully you attai na state where no "thoughts" come at all. Then, you percieve the coming of thoughts, you sense them like Spider Man senses bad guys. These are pre-thoughts. They are powerful yet subtle things which you should learn about and spend time with before delving deeper into Vacany of Mind or VOM as we Bardonist say when we get together and hobknob. These pre-thoughts will teach you much about the nature of mind and perception. Don't dilly daddle to long, remember the real point is to be vacant of all thought. When you finally reach this state be prepared to experience true peace and clarity. This will last long after the exercise is done with and you will have powerful intuitions about life, nature and people from this. Categoria:O Caminho do Verdadeiro Adepto Categoria:Grau I (CVA)